Your Guardien Angel
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Renamed! Years have passed since they've last seen each other and their hearts had remain fractured since then. But when they meet again will they be able to fix the broken pieces they've left for each other or is far too late to save one of them? A Nellis fic, featuring Frochelle, past ExOC and maybe more.
1. Grim Goodbye

**My very first attempt at writing a Left 4 Dead story since I am hooked onto the game. (Specifically L4D2. LRT loves using melee her weapons, hehe.) **

**Also, this story is also going to be a Nellis (NickxEllis) fanfic since I also fell for this pairing. To those who do not like this pairing then I advice you to click the back button and to those who do like reading Nellis fics I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story.**

**Warning: Probably grammar and OOCness (****though, I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can) **and I might also use a few swearing from time to time.  


**A/N: How this idea popped into my head... Well, I'm not actually sure but oh well, I just hope it'll turn out good.**

**Disclaimer: The site you're on is self explanatory.**

**Well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Everyone**__ has an __**angel**__, a __**guardian**__ who __**watches over us**__.  
We can't know what __**form**__ they'll take.  
One day, __**old man**__. Next day, __**little girl**__.  
But don't __**appearances**__ fool you, they can be as __**fierce**__ as any dragon.  
Yet they're __**not here **__to __**fight**__ our __**battles.**__  
But to __**whisper**__ from our __**heart**__, __**reminding**__ that it's __**us**__.  
It's __**everyone**__ who __**holds**__ the __**power**__ over the world's we __**create**__.-__Sucker Punch_

* * *

A scientist wearing a gas mask pushed a cart that held raw meat items and sedative water bowls.

The sounds of groaning and nails scratching and fists pounding on doors echoed through the hallway.

The man was not sure why CEDA decided to keep these infected people alive and fed but they were in need of research.

Research of what, no one in the facility knew for sure.

Some claim they did while others just went on their own business.

For the past years, after the Green Flu hit, CEDA has been trying to see if there was a way to reverse an infected back into a human but atlas they seem to be fatal when they saw the infected go on a rampage over the littlest things:how to put the right shapes into the cube, how to walk without falling all over the place, and even speaking actual dialogue.

Sure, some scientist-mainly the soldiers- wanted to call it a quits on this whole thing but the higher uppers wouldn't let them.

But there is one thing that made the whole experiment not feel a complete waste of science.

The man halted on a specific cell after feeding the other patients their meals to a room where CEDA's real research laid.

The evolutionary being.

They have been for only a couple of years now but they're results have shown to have more process then any of the other Infecteds.

CEDA decide to dubbed the specimen as a Shifter since their results showed that they can mentally change from an infected then back into a human being. The only thing that truly changed when shifted is their eyes and the ability obtain claw hands and still acted like just like all the other brainless mercy killing patients in the rooms, only more violent and deadly. But when they changed back to their normal self they act like nothing happen. Whether this is true or though if they're really unaware of the damage they've inflicted and decided to cast the thought aside is still uncertain.

No one was really sure how the specimen was able to do this or which mind, human or infected, was far more superior.

Still, they're the one that holds the most promise in their research which is why they have to take more "special" care of them as they began setting up their "preparations."

The masked scientist glanced at the room number that was engraved on the door.

**E13 **it read.

Just as he crouched down to get the last tray, he heard a gun click from behind him and felt it pressed up against the back of his head.

"Either you give me the keys, or the zombies are going to get a fresh new raw meat as their next meal." The perpetrator said.

The scientist made no objection and complied with the aggressive man.

Once the keys were gone from his palm the scientist fell down hard on the floor due to being conked from the back hand of the gun

The handgun holder was a male CEDA soldier worker only he wore no mask thus revealing his fuzzy jetblack hair and chocolate brown eyes. He glared at the limped body on the ground before slipping the key into the slot of room **E13 **and gave it a turn.

Inside, a figure had curled themselves in the far end of the cell, head resting on their knees, letting the darkness cloak their shaking body.

Their head jerked up slightly and froze at the sound of rusty metal screeching as their door opened. "Ellis," a deep gentle voice called out through the door.

The younger cellar male looked and saw the soldier kneeling beside him with his hand resting on the shoulder. "W-Will?" He croaked.

Will nodded, smiling softly "Come on. I'm getting you out of here." He draped his arm over the younger male's waist before hoisting themselves up to their feet and began to run, unaware that the unconscious scientist was coming to and his hand pressing a small remote in his pocket.

The sounds of alarms blaring echoed through the hallway but that just the two fugitives increased their speed in their legs.

Elsewhere in another room other soldiers wearing the same uniform as Will, only they had gas masks over their faces, grabbed their assault rifles and went to go chase after the two people who are trying to escape.

Meanwhile, the two men were able to make it outside the building without running into trouble and stopped in front of a fence that had dug up hole under it."Alright, this is where we suit you up." Will said as he handed the named Shifter a sniper rifle and placed a belt around his waist that held two duel pistols in each holsters. "Okay, you're all set. Get going." The boy made no movement. "Ellis, c'mon. You have to go now."

Ellis shook his head slowly, "What 'bout chu?"

"We've been through this, I can't go."

"But yew said-"

"Ellis, please. They'll be here any minute. I'm not letting those bastards drag you back into that hell hole."

The compatriot still refused to move as he lowered his head, "But... what's gonna happen tah ya? I can't leave knowin' yer gonna get hurt fer helpin' me escape."

The soldier smiled and rested both hands on the shorter male's shoulders, "Don't worry. As long as you're out of harms way, I can handle anything they dish out on me." He gripped his shoulders as if assuring him.

Ellis blushed slightly when he felt the gloved hand cup his cheek and looked up in the male's chocolate brown eyes when he tilted his head upwards. "Ellis, I need you to be strong for the both of us. Fight till the very end. Can you do that for me?"

The southerner nodded and felt tears beginning to form under his left eye but they were wiped away from the others hand.

"Thank yew Will, fer everything."

Will placed a gentle kiss on the young man's forehead before ushering him to the hole. "Now go. I don't how much longer they'll be."

Ellis threw his arms around the older gentleman's neck, who returned the embrace as well, and quickly placed his lips over his before pulling away and did as he was told. Not noticing the footsteps that grew louder as he completely crawled his way to the other side of the fence and high tailed it into the forest.

Once he was completely out of range of the facility, gunshots began to rang in his ear making him stop completely. The tears that had vanished a while ago finally came back only this time they're successfully streaming down the boy's crushed face, "Will."

He knew the soldiers wouldn't come after him, in fear of the zombies that roam around here might attack them while trying to capture him.

So he just adjusted the rifle over his shoulder and began walking through the forest till he found himself strolling down a vacant road.

_Must have ran farther than I thought. _

As he kept on pacing, his mind wonder off into memory-lane, remembering what exactly happen before he ended up in the hands of CEDA.

_They did it. They were able to get on board before the helicopter left them alone to fend for themselves on the bridge. They're finally free from this hell hole. Well, all but one.  
_

_Ellis was sitting in the far end of the group while the others tend to their wounds, some worst then others. He didn't dare tell them about the scar he had on his shoulder pad that was safely hidden under his shirt. This was the mark of an Special Infected and the boy could already felt the changes occurring. But he just have to hold on a little longer. He had to, for the others safety.  
_

_Soon this will all be over and he won't have to worry about having to live in fear of harming his comrades. _

_Well, ex-comrades. This will be the last time he'll see any of them but he knew he shouldn't grow closer to them they already were. It'll only cost more problems.  
_

_Rochelle had finished patching herself up and saw her surrogate brother sitting in the corner of the helicopter by himself and noticed a few scratches and bloodstains on visible parts of his body. _

_Picking up the remaining items in her healthkit, she walked up the isolated mechanic, catching both Nick and Coaches attention who had finished healing themselves up. _

_"Ellis, sweetie" Blue eyes locked onto his eyes onto the former reporter's. "Would like to heal up? Look, I have some medical supplies left-"_

_Ellis shook his head, "I'm fine Ro. It don't hurt none much." He said calming. _

_"But Ellis, you don't look so good and your bleeding from your arm." Rochelle slightly gasped.  
_

_Shit, he had forgot that the Infected wound open up during the bridge and was seeping blood. __**I can't let them get near me. I can't let them see me like this.  
**_

_"It's just a flesh wound, I'll be fine till we've landed." **Please. Go away. Please, if you care enough about me... I can't. I can't.**  
_

_"Ellis," Rochelle said softly making Ellis grit his teeth together "Just let me clean it up a bit for y-"_

_"WOULD YA JUST LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE ALREADY?! I SAID IT'S FINE SO QUIT PESTERING ME!" Everyone froze at the younger teammates outburst. Utterly speechless of what he just said. _

_"What the hell Overalls?" Nick fumed, quickly overcoming his shock from a while ago. "She's just trying to help and you go and treat her like shit!"_

_Ellis suppress a winced. He always had a hunch that Nick has a thing for Ro since he's always being close to her and always helping her out more than the two (him and Coach) and he's pretty sure so does she too and that struck a pain in his heart because he's been liking the gambling man the moment they met. _

_He knew it was wrong and Nick should be the last person he should have these **feelings ** for but he couldn't help who he fell for. _

_His mother and Keith were the only ones who knew about his love life and they told him that he shouldn't be ashamed because that's just who he is. So he didn't think of it as anything bad since love was love, no matter who it was. _

_But the people that Ellis always fall for always find some way to break his sweet innocent heart._

_Like right now, only this time Ellis was causing them to do so.  
_

_"I can't believe how ignorant you are. Since the moment we met you've done nothing but put us all in danger. Always getting hurt or making one of us get hurt, always getting attack by the specials thus making one of us have to go and rescue you and then have to waste one of our healthkits on you, I can't even began to tell you how many times we've all gotten hurt because of your idiocy. _

_"You nearly got us all killed when that Tank began chasing you when you getting on the helicopter!" Nick glared at the hick who was hugging his knees and looking down in shame. "You're so lucky that rock missed us, otherwise I would thrown you towards the Tank for making our only ride brake down."_

_"Nick!" Rochelle all but shouted at the conman in shock and anger, knowing that if neither her and Coach didn't try to stop the conman, things will get out of hand._

_"Then why didn't ya just tell da chopper tah leave my sorry ass behind? Would've save y'all the trouble," Ellis retorted._

_"Ellis," Coach began, wanting to tell the young'in they would never do something like that, but was cut off when the second oldest male decided to speak again._

_"Because you have my Magnum," Nick said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Eyebrows knitted together as Ellis pulled the said handgun from his hostler and chucked it at the unexpected conman's head, causing the other teammates to have wide eyes and the victim of the abuse get a slight bruise on his forehead._

_"The f-!" Nick shouted, flabbergasted._

_Ellis slammed both his feet down and looked at the conman with a glare that none of teammates ever seen on the mechanic._

_And let me tell you, even the Witches would be crying the other way. _

_"If that was the case then I should 'ave thrown it over the bridge and just stayed if that's all yew did that fer!" Ellis yelled, completely hurt and angry that that was the reason Nick made sure he didn't get left behind because of Ellis held the older man's pistol. "Ya insensitive prick, I would've been better off with the Tank back at New Orleans or better yet with the other survivors that helped us out. At least they show their feelings unlike yew, ya cold heart bastard! I hate yew Nick! I wish I never met ya!" once he was done speaking, Ellis sat back down and hid his face from the others using his cap._

_Nick just stared at the hick. And stared. And stared. Until his face curled into a scowl that would make a Tank whimper in fear.  
_

_"So this the payment I get for saving your ass this whole time? Cause if it is, then I should have just left you for dead!" When he didn't receive a comment from the boy, Nick just snorted before leaning his back on the wall and crossed his arms. "What ever, I'm done wasting my time on you. Once this thing lands, don't even bother trying to come near me for anything Aylus cause I'm done wasting my time on you."  
_

_Ellis remained silent as he turned his back on the others and hugged his knees again. _

_He did it, he got the one person he love the most to hate his guts so much that he could care less what would become of him.  
_

_**...Mission accomplish.**  
_

_"Ellis," Rochelle began as she placed a hand on the mechanic's shoulder only to be softly shrugged off.  
_

_This time Coach finally spoke up._

_"Baby girl, I think it's best if we give him some space." _

_The woman gave one last look to the younger male before sighing and taking her seat next to Coach._

_Once he knew that they were all asleep, Ellis began to silently cry his heart out. Grateful that the three other survivors were heavy sleepers.  
_

_Beside, this will pain go away soon enough.  
_

Ellis placed a hand over his heart. That day, it was still fresh in his mind.

Nick kept his word and stayed away from the compatriot boy, which devastated him so but he kept reminding himself that it was for the best.

Once CEDA had a sample of all of their bloods, they were all assigned separate rooms and no more than a hour later past Ellis was escorted to a more secure private facility. The one where he spend two years in.

_I wonder what CEDA told them, or if they even bother tellin' them what happen to probably said I was a Carrier and had to put out of my might've been sad at the news but she'll get over it since she knows I wouldn't want her to cry over me. Coach's probably upset fer me but knows it's probably fer the best. And Nick. Well, I bet he was whoopin' with joy knowin' that I'm "completely" wiped off the face of the earth and from him._

_Still, I wish I coulda told him how I really felt bout him. That I-  
_

Ellis felt his heart ache again but he brushed it aside when he came across a small ruined town and saw a dozen zombies wondering around the streets.

Some of them began to notice his present and rushed towards the newcomer.

Ellis pulled out the desert eagles that Will had given him and cocked it at the upcoming common infected.

"Come at me, you sons of bitches!" He shouted before pulling the triggers.

* * *

_We can **deny** our angels **exist**, **convince** ourselves they **aren't real**._

_But they **show up** anyways.  
_

_At strange** places** and at strange **times**.  
_

_They can** speak** through any characters we can imagine.  
_

_They'll **shout** through **demons** if they **have to**.  
_

_**Daring** us. **Challenging** us to **fight**.  
_

* * *

**And that's it for now. I really like the dialogue from the beginning of Sucker Punch as you can see and well, I thought it would fitting in this chapter. Though I'll probably not do it in all my chapters. Maybe on some of them.  
**

**Sorry if I made some grammar errors, characters completely OOC, and the Nick and Ellis "fight" nonsensical. **

**Like I said, this is my first time writing a L4D story but I really wanted to make it good or at least legible so I hope I at least accomplish that. **

**Well, I better finish my assignments I need to do -_-**

**Thank you for reading and please R&R and**** let me know what you all think.** . :D  


**Bye!  
**


	2. Here In My Arms

**Wow, some people actually acknowledge this story and I got two reviews. Bonus! **

**Alright, here's chapter 2 :) Hope y'all like it.**

* * *

Nick did his usual routine that he's been doing ever since him and the others got transferred here: get out of bed, gamble in some casinos that were available in the city, go to the local bar and have a drink or two until midnight came around and then head on home.

Right now he was doing his fifth routine and he was just watched the people move around on dance floor as he took a sip of his wine from time to time.

In a moment he saw a certain southern male dancing in rhythm to the song that was playing, moving his body with such grace and that bright ward winning smile on his face.

Soon blue locked with jade as the younger man's smile widen at the older man.

The conman closed his eyes and re-opened to see that the male Savannahite was no longer there which caused him to drag out a sigh from his frowning lips.

It's been two years since Ellis was taken away from him.

He could still remember the last words he had said to the boy which caused him clutched his glass cup in his grip so tightly it might shatter from impacted.

Why, why had he said that? And why was it bugging him so much?

Hell, Nick knew the answer for the ladder.

Ever since they infection hit Savannah and he forced to team up with four strangers he started to have a sort of attraction for the other male. He wasn't going to lie, even though he was a master at it, the boy had a pretty nice appearance. And, dare he say it; he was also down right adorable (the first time he thought that he almost threw up). Especially when he would pout, have a blush on his face when he was sad/angry, or embarrassed. Those were some of the moments Nick cherished but the ones he loved the most were the mechanic's smile. That was when he felt his stomach churn and his heart stop and by god did it feel great.

The only time he felt something similar to this was when he was still with his ex-wife but every time she opened her mouth the woman would nag the hell out of him.

Love, isn't that what it's supposedly called? Yeah, I guess he did, does, love him.

It's so strange, he never thought that he would have feelings the same sex since most of his time he was with any kind of woman he could trick into the bed with but there was something about Ellis that made him want to hold the southerner and keep him out of harms way, to protect him from all the danger of the world. This feeling seem to have gotten stronger when he got to know the boy better.

At first he thought he was just getting desperate since Rochelle flicked off his charms like a bug.

But that wasn't the case at all. The boy was kind, caring, optimistic, trustworthy, everything Nick could never be. Even his nativity and carefreeness was something he was sure no other living human being can portray.

He felt complete every time the southerner was around, as cheesy as that sound, but he grown to not give a damn of what others thought of him. Hell, he didn't care what his parents thought of him as a disgrace and kicked him out of the house.

He knew this feeling couldn't be false, no has ever made him felt like this before. Not even his ex-wife. Ironic since he thought that she was going to be his one true love. _Thank god that wasn't the case._

But you know what the funny thing is? He never got the chance to tell the southerner how he really felt about him. To tell him that he never meant to hurt him verbally, and possibly, emotionally. But his chance was taken away from him along with the love he could never have. _Ellis, why did you leave me? _

"Excuse me, sir." Green eyes blinked and glanced at the blonde woman sitting beside him with a "sexy" smile on her face. "You look kinda lonely by yourself here, would you like some company?" She purred as she leaned a little closer to the older male.

"Pass." Nick simply said as he turned his gaze to focus on another direction. She was pretty-ok hot- but she was drunk off her ass that much he could tell plus her flirting skills rank below zero. _Drunk chicks who slur their sentences: major turn off. _Besides, he hasn't been in bed with anyone ever since Ellis and him- _Don't think about that night. I'm not proud of what happen that night. _

The woman seem to be have a problem with hearing cause soon he found her pressed up against his side with her arms caressing his chest. "C'mon honey, I can show you a really good time."

Nick placed his hands on her wrist and gently pushed her away from him. "Look," he started as he let go of her wrists and stood up, "You seem nice and all but I'm really not looking for a 'really good time' at the moment so I suggest you take your act elsewhere."

The woman's grin turned into a sneer, "Excuse me?! Do you have a problem with me?"

"Just the opposite, I just don't like being with people who are piss ass drunk and egotistical barbie wannabes." Nick replied and with that he left the bar without waiting for the chick to lash out on him. _Wow, I sounded like a complete hypocrite back there._

Sure, Nick use to do that a while back but he vowed not go down that dark road again. _That's how it led me to getting divorced in the first place._

**_Changing Scene:_**

Nick drove down a long road, heading to his home that was pretty much solitary from the town he'd just left.

It was the only house that was isolated, not another building in sight, plus a wide open green field all to himself. He remembered walking through the field that seem to have gone on forever till he reached the end. The end part being a ocean.

The people who were immune were escorted on this island since the entire United States got overrun by the Infected and after that the remaining part of the civilians were able to rebuild their once pathetic lives.

Nick, fortunately for him, had 'saved' enough money to live without ever having to apply for a job. _Good thing pocket picking didn't matter after the apocalypse hit._

Looks like even after the end of the world the only thing that people still cared about is money and their own satisfaction.

Fortunately for him, Nick was able to find a few people who didn't have such a simple minded brain.

The sound of a crack of thunder muffled through the conman's car.

As the drizzle became rain, Nick found himself scowling at his predicament but kept on driving, wanting to get home as fast as possible before any serious damage fall upon him or his car.

Ironic how the atmosphere knew how to express the conman's inner feelings. _If only I did it externally when I had the chance. _

He would give anything to have a second chance, anything to have his southerner in his arms like it should have been.

His eyes squinted when he saw a figure stumbling from the trees and in the center of the road before shooting his eyes wide open when he realized it was a person. Slamming his foot on the breaks he tried turned his car to prevent himself from hitting the person all while to keep control on his vehicle. Once his transportation made a complete stop and no contact to the body he panted as he waited for his heartbeat to stop itself from accelerating.

Once it was beating in regular rhythm, he got out of his car and snapped at the person. "Hey dumbshit, if you're trying to get yourself killed how about you-" his words trailed off his tongue as he actually examined the other. He felt his heart skipped a beat.

His mind was trying to register if he was seeing an illusion caused by drinking too much or if his eyes were seeing what he sought they were seeing.

There, on the other side of the road was the person who haunted his every being.

The only one who was able to make the gambler's mood happy or heartbroken just by his smile or frown.

The one's whose eyes were brighter then blue sky itself.

The person who was none other than-

"Ellis." Nick breathed, completely taken aback at the other male's appearance.

Ellis, who looked like he was practically drenched in blood, wore a orange jumpsuit with the upper half of it tied around his waist, similar to how he use to wear his coveralls, revealing his white t-shirt he had on as well. His feet were bared and covered in scratches along with his arms and just a few on his face. His hands shook whether it was from the cold or something else Nick could not tell. His hair had also grown a bit more since he last saw him, reaching down to the tip of his chin.

"Ellis?" Nick asked as he watched the younger male take a few steps towards the gambler, his hand stretched out in a reach, before swaying a bit from side to side.

The man's eyes widen as he saw the other falling forwards before running over to the southerner and catching him in his arms before he could land on he cold ground.

Nick just held on the unconscious boy for a while, his hand gripping tightly on the back of the boy's hair as the other held his back firmly. His mind racing on just what had just happen.

Ellis was here, more importantly alive, and almost met his end with Nick's car. He winced, slightly thanking god or what ever higher being up there that he did not hit the kid.

But another question began to plague his head the moment he saw his -er- the southerner._ How did he get here?_

A faint groan came from the other male causing the other to wake up from his daydream. "Sorry Overalls, zoned out a bit there." He apologized as he pulled his arm away from the younger male's head and placed it under his legs and raised him up in a bridal style manner.

He laid the sleeping shifter in the back seat and draped his dried coat, that was conveniently resting on the shotgun seat, over the hick's body.

He noticed that the rain had stopped pouring and the blood on his shirt and palm and flexed his hand before wiping the blood on his pants and heading to driver's seat so he can be on the road once again.

The funny thing is if he had followed the trail of the blood the young mechanic left behind him, he would have found a wrecked helicopter in the middle of the forest's stream and if he had went inside the said demolished helicopter, he would have saw a pilot's corpse sitting with a chopper blade pierced through his abdomen.

**Well there's the inside look for chapter 3 and the end of chapter 2. **

**Ellis: why am ah unconscious?**

**Nick: I'm not complaining. **

**Me: Guys, say your parts.**

**Ellis: Oh right, please leave a comment.**

**Nick: It can be anything, if you liked it, disliked it, if she has any grammar errors. Just no FLAMING.**

**Ellis: But-**

**Nick: Not that kind Overalls.**

**Ellis: Ah was just gonna say 'ow could they set us on fire.**

**Nick: -_- **

**Me: Goodbye everyone!**


	3. Through the Glass

**Three new reviews?**

**Ellis: Oh my God it's Christmas! **

**Me: Couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Ellis: 'ere's chapter three ya'll!**

Nick listened to the coffee-maker whistle as he finished making one last piece of pancake. He remembered Ellis blabbering to them while they were driving in Jimmy Gibb's racecar of how much he loved home made flapjacks.

_"My mama always made the best kind! She would always put 'er 'heart an' soul into making 'em. 'Ey, when we're rescued an' all yew guys should come over to my ma's place and try some fer yerself."_

Nick wasn't sure if Ellis was really being optimistic or if he was trying to reassure himself that he would see his mother again.

_At least the kid had a mother to look forward to. _His mother, after she married his step-father, had always been busy with work and had no time to spend with her son anymore. He was about six at the time when she got a job and had to be stuck with being home alone.

_"I have to get a job in order to provide for us." _She told him.

_Like hell, we were filthy rich. _Nick sighed as he pinched the brink of his nose. Every time he thinks about his past he gets a headache.

Speaking of past, he glanced up to the ceiling before stacking up three pancakes on a plate on top of counter before getting a cup so he can pour himself a drink.

The night he encountered Ellis was a real wake up call for Nick. After the hick woke up from his slumber the conman had never felt so relieved and flabbergasted at the same time.

_**Flashback: **_

_**Nick watched the hick's chest rise up and down slowly from under the covers, his wet curly brown hair damping the pillow underneath his head. The conman stood up from his chair and walked over to the side of the bed. **_

_**The moment Nick brought the southerner in the house the first thing he did was cleaned him up. Washed all the blood he found on his body off and wrapped some gauze on his wounds so that way they wouldn't get too infected. After the hick was clean and in fresh new clothes he took the boy upstairs and into a guestroom where he laid the younger male on the bed draped the blanket over his body and tucked it under his chin and watched as the other sleep.**_

_**He felt sort of like a creeper staring someone while they sleep but he felt that if he looked away for even a minute the kid would disappear leaving him all alone in this empty house once again. Besides, he had to make sure that Ellis was still safe and breathing. **_

_**The back of his hand caressed the side of the southerner's cheek. **__"You don't know how much I've missed you, Overalls. I thought I would never see you again." __**He could have sworn he saw the other lean into his touch.**_

_**When the CEDA soldiers told him, Coach, and Rochelle that Ellis was transferred to a different base his heart had nearly gave out. **_

_**Rochelle had tried to comfort the other knowing of the conman's secrete attraction for their youngest teammate while Coach just gave him some space, only saying **__"It wasn't his choice," __**to the gambling man who looked has world has truly ended.**_

_**His green eyes narrowed, he couldn't believe how both Coach and Rochelle had quickly given up on the hick once he left, saying that they were never going to see him again. But Nick knew, somehow, he knew that the hick would come back. **__But just where exactly has he been all this time? _

_"Ellis," __**he said as he moved some strands of hair off the younger male's face.**_

_**Two years and the kid still looked the same, minus the scratches and longer hair. T**__hese scars, they weren't made from the Infected.__** Anger began to boil inside the conman. **__If I ever find the people who hurt him, I will make them suffer. _

_**Before he could plan the convicts, who had harmed Ellis, demise any further a knock from downstairs rang in his ears. **__"Took her long enough," __**He said as he petted the top part of Ellis's head. **__"Be right back Overalls, I need to have a small chat with Ro."_

_**Knowing the sleeping male wouldn't give him any response he head on out the door and went downstairs where Rochelle was waiting patiently on the last step. **__"Did I leave the door open again?" _

_"You tend to do that when you're drunk which is why I always have to come here and make sure you didn't die from either alcohol poisoning or someone breaking into your home." __**Rochelle said as she hanged her jacket on the coat racket**_

_"Thanks for that toots, but as you can see I'm as sober as can me." __**Nick stretched his arms emphasizing his statement. **_

_**Rochelle crossed and glanced at the male up and down before widening her eyes. **__"Why is your shirt covered in blood?"_

_**Nick raised an eyebrow and glanced at his white button shirt. **__Shit, I forgot to change. "Rochelle, it's not what you think-"_

_"You didn't harm yourself-"_

_"Oh really? You're gonna start the blaming game before you here my side of the story?"_

_"Well, of course! You've been doing nothing but abusing yourself ever since-"_

_"Okay sweetheart. All I've doing is drinking non-hard liquor and sometimes smoke. I haven't cut myself or point a gun at my head or thought of a thousands way to die these past years."_

_**Rochelle just kept her crossed her arms with a skeptical look on her face. **_

_**He sighed, **__I knew she wouldn't believe me. _

_"Nick, I just want to know that you're okay. With Francis being... Not himself I'm also afraid that it might happen to you too."_

_**Francis has been living with Rochelle for a year or so ever since he was rescued. When asked where Zoey and Louis were at the man nearly broke down into tears saying over and over **__"It should have been me." _

_**Rochelle has been helping both Francis and Nick-mostly Francis-get back on their feet. It worked; Francis was back to his old self so long you don't mention his dead comrades' names. **_

"_Rochelle, I swear to everything that holds this god forsaken place that I'm fine." Now that Ellis is here with me. _

_"I still wanna know why your shirt is stained with blood."_

_Stubborn woman. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_"Try me." __**Nick sighed and open his mouth to speak before closing it, a better idea popped into his head. **_

_**He grabbed a bewildered Rochelle by the hand and led her upstairs. Once they reached the top Nick released his grip from the reporter and went through an open door and motioned Rochelle to follow.**_

_**The woman hesitantly did and walked to stand next to Nick who was by the bed. She followed his gaze and covered her mouth as she gasped. **__"Ellis?"_

_**Nick nodded and looked at the sleeping male's peaceful expression.**_

_"B-but he... I thought...How-"_

_"I don't know." __**Was the only thing Nick could say. Hell, he couldn't really tell her he found him in the middle of the street looking like he just escaped a brutal battle. **__He probably did for all I know. _

_"Ellis," __**Rochelle said as she kneel down beside the bed and held his hand in both her hands as her eyes began to tear. **__"Oh thank god."_

_**Nick knew that Rochelle would act this way seeing as how Ellis was like a little brother to her. Hell, she literally broke down into tears after realizing that Ellis was truly gone. **_

_**Coach was also deeply upset, thinking of Ellis like his own son, saying that the they shouldn't have separated them so soon.**_

_Kid had a major impact in all of our lives. __**Nick thought as he stared at the southerner again, still wondering where the hick has been all this time. He had found two Desert Eagles-that were now safely hidden in his drawers-in the savannahnite's pocket. And that jumpsuit, the only time he saw a orange one was when he was in the slammer. **__Ellis, did you go back to that world or were you somewhere else that was far worst? Why didn't you stay with us? Why did you leave m-?_

_**Nick's head jerked slightly when he saw the younger male stir in his sleep causing Rochelle to pull her hands away and stand up. **_

_**Sky blue eyes, that the conman thought he would never see again, slowly opened and landed on the two people across the bed. **__"Howdy ya'll." __**he croaked with a weak smile only to become puzzled when he saw his comrades worried and concern faces. **__"Why ya'll lookin' at me like that? Do I got somethin' on mah face?"_

_"Ellis," __**Rochelle said as she ran to the younger man's side and wrapped her arms around her. **__"I can't believe you're here."_

_"Wha chu mean? I was 'ere the whole time sleepin' the whole time. I haven't left the safe room since we got here."_

_**Rochelle tensed and Nick felt his eyes widening. The woman slowly pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders. **__"Ellis, what do you mean safe room?"_

_**Ellis tilt his head to the side, **__"The one we found after Virgil dropped us off to get fuel by the Sugar Mill. By the way, where's Coach? Is 'e keepin' watch or somethin'?" _

_**Nick saw the news reporter winced at the mention of their oldest former teammate. **_

_"Nick?" __**The conman looked at the southerner who looked just as lost as him.**_

_"Overalls, what's the date?"_

_"Nick, why're yew askin'-"_

_"Just answer my question."_

_"October 11, 2009 I reckon. Why'd ya ask?"_

_**Ain't that a slap in the face?**_

_**End of flashback:**_

The conman didn't know if should feel distraught or relief so he had to step out when Rochelle told him the actual date. She wasn't sure what else she had said to the boy but she told him that she left "the rest" for him to explain before leaving, saying she'll come visit when she was done with work.

Nick went to ask Ellis what the woman had told him but the hick passed out in mid sentence.

Three days have passed since then.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip after he blew on it to cool it down a bit as he pondered on the event.

_If Ellis doesn't remember New Orleans, then he doesn't remember about the fight we had when we got rescued but does this mean that he doesn't remember what happen when we...?_

Nick sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "If this is my punishment, then I rather get pummeled by a Charger repeatedly."

He looked up at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was ten thirty-five. Just five more hours.

As he placed his lips to the cup a loud thud from upstairs had reached his ears and he was running to the guest room in the blink of an eye.

Ellis rubbed the back of his head as he sat on the floor, he really needs to learn not to roll of the bed so much.

"Overalls!" Nick all but shouted as he came into the room to see the hick on the ground.

Ellis head jerked up at the sound of nickname and offered a toothy grin. "Shucks Nick, sorry fer worrin' ya. Just fell off the bed is all." He tried to stand up only to wince and plop back on the floor.

Nick slowly made his way to the southerner and helped him back on the bed, "You should be more careful with the state you're in kid."

"This pain ain't nothin' Nick." Ellis tried to assure him only to let out a yelp when the conman poked the side of his ribs. "What as that for?"

"To prove my point. Ellis, I really want you to take it easy for a while. The doc said that you should off your feet for a few days."

"But that's borin' Nick, what am Ah 'pose tah do in a bed?"

_I can think of a few. _Nick shook off the dirty thoughts that tried to creep into his mind. "Do what you hardly did when we were fighting for a lives: get some rest." and with that being said Nick went downstairs to go get the kid's breakfast.

Once Nick left the room Ellis plopped the back of his head on the pillow and let out a shaky sigh. He couldn't dare tell the conman the truth. The dreams he's been having for the past couple of days were just to horrid for him to explain.

Dark figures swarming around him, his body aching from feeling cool sharp objects pierce through his skin, and then bloody red eyes staring at him before lunging.

He doesn't know what these dreams could mean, hell he can't even remember what happen after they left the boat to go get the diesel. All he could truly recall was that Nick lend him his Magnum after they had a heart-to-heart chat.

He felt his face flushed. He really hopes this little crush over the mechanic will go away soon. Besides, it's pretty obvious that Nick is into chicks not dicks which is why he's been trying to get at it with Rochelle since day one. It's only common sense that he would never go with a rundown hick like him.

_**"Ellis, why do you always put yourself down?" **_

_"Because it's the truth. No one cares about me."_

_**"That's not true, I-"**_

"Overalls?" The sound of fingers snapping broke him out of daydream and he found himself staring at the conman who was staring at him with a emotion Ellis couldn't really decipher. _Funny, it almost looks like Nick is... _He mentally shook off the ridicules thought and saw that the conman was holding a tray of breakfast items. "What's all this?"

"You need to keep your strength and there was no way I was gonna drag your ass downstairs." Nick simply stated as he placed the tray on Ellis' lap as the younger male sat up. The man simply smiled as he saw the other's mouth began to water before scarfing down the food. He couldn't help but let out a short laugh, "Sure beats the crap we had to eat during the apocalypse, huh?"

"Mm!" Ellis nodded as he stuffed the pancakes in his mouth.

Nick raised an eyebrow when Ellis began to ask an incoherent questions with the food still in his mouth. "Chew, swallow, then speak."

Ellis did as told and grinned, "Sorry, force of habit. I was askin' if yew have a job or somethin'."

"Nope. I don't have to since I'm practically the richest person on this island."

"No way," Ellis said in awe.

"Yes way."

Ellis suddenly glared at the older man playfully. "The money wouldn't happen tah be one you stole from those corpse are they?"

Nick smirked and ruffled the younger male's hair. "You know me too well sport."

Ellis fought back the blush that tried to creep on his cheeks as the hand was removed from his head.

"I'll be downstairs. If you need anything, give me a holler."

The southerner watched as the northerner left the room and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Nick was strangely kind to him, he wasn't sure because he was useless for the time being or it was because he had to take care of him until he was back on his own two feet.

Still, a part of him wished that he was doing this because he truly cared.

_Stop thinkin' like that ya idiot. Nick doesn't think of yew like that._

Ellis couldn't help but agree with his inner self. Who was he kidding? How could even think that the conman might even be slightly interested in him? Why was he even holding on to such false hope?

He let out a dry chuckle _when it comes tah doin' dangerous stuff I'm all badass but when it comes tah relationships I'm a chicken wuss. _

Whether he was aware of this or not, Ellis cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Three more days passed and Ellis was able to move freely again, with the help of Nick and Rochelle.

Though his legs would ache him from time to time but he could move and that was all that matter to the hick.

Nick finished putting the dishes away and checked the time.

**9:35 **it read.

_Time to get going. _He thought as he hanged the rag up and went upstairs. He may have given up drinking at the bar but he still gambled, not that the kid needed to know about that.

He knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in," before entering to see Ellis sitting on the bed reading a book he had found in Nick's library room. _I'm still impressed that he reads novels like the Hunchback of Notre Dame._

The southerner looked p at him with his sky blue eyes and grinned, " "Ey Nick, yew headin' off tah work again?"

"Yeah, don't wanna miss my shift." It's sad that he could still lie very easily to the kid and not get caught.

Ellis nodded, "Kay, have fun at yer new job Suits."

Nick returned the gestured, "I'll be back soon." He closed the door with a soft click and headed on out. Once he was seated in the car he glanced back up at the house before turning the ignition on and pulling out the drive way.

Ellis lowered the book when he heard the sound of the car driving off and sighed, he really wished that Nick wouldn't lie to him it's not like he cared what the other guy was doing. Okay, that's a lie he was a little weary of where the man takes off to. He knows he goes out to gamble but his mind couldn't help but wonder if he also has someone waiting for his arrival. _Ah know Nick and Ro ain't together since she's with Francis but Nick's a hell of a guy. He's bound to have a lady friend Ah don't know of. _

He dug his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner. _Why am Ah always kept in the dark? Sure I act like Ah'm not all that bright but Ah can- _

He rubbed the back of his head and felt his hand brushed through his outgrown hair. _Ah need to cut, I reckon Nick's got some scissors in the bathroom. _

Swinging his legs off the bed he stood up with get effort and limped out of the room.

Once he was in the bathroom he opened cabinet door and grabbed the pair of scissors before closing it back so he can see his reflection.

As he began to cut his hair his mind wandered off to another place.

**Scene Unknown:**

_**Ellis winced when he heard the sound of the scissors snipping from behind him. **_

_"El relax, I'm just trimming your hair a bit." _

_"Ah know it's just the last time Ah let someone cut mah hair I ended up bald." _

_**He heard the man chuckle from behind him. **__"I'm guessing that someone was Keith."_

_"Yup." __**Ellis said in agreement and felt a hand being placed on his shoulders. **_

_"Don't worry, I would never do something that would put you in harms way," __**The southerner felt himself being slowly turned away as the hand moved from his his shoulder to his chin. **_

_"Ah know," __**Ellis smiled as the other leaned in for a kiss and felt his eyelids slowly closing.**_

_"Hey Ellis. You know that shit I was saying, I was just joking alright." _

**Back to reality:**

Ellis jerked away from the sink, the scissors in his hand falling from his grip. He slid to the floor and rest the back of his head on.

What was that just now? What were those images suppose to be about?

_Those were, those were visions of mah past cause I know one of them was Nick's voice. He, apologized tah me. When did that happen? An' who was the other guy that Ah-_

He felt his cheeks flushed. _Was Ah with someone an' Ah didn't even know about? Did we break up? _So many unanswered questions kept swarming into his brain but he just shoved them aside and continued on with his task.

He glanced back at his reflection in the mirror and saw his hair back in its glorious short state.

"Better," he said softly with a smile on his face and headed back to his room after he cleaned up the mess he made in the bathroom.

As he laid himself down on the bed he was still thinking but in the end he just came up to one conclusion.

_Looks like Ah have to trigger mah memories back if Ah wanna tah know the full story._

What a fun task this will be.

**And viola! Chapter three is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
**

**Nick: Bout freaking time you showed up. Where the hell were you?**

**Me: I had a lot of work assigned to me these past weeks.**

**Nick: Yeah, yeah. Just saying you kept a lot of people waiting for a goddamn update.**

**Ellis: 'Ey, leave 'er alone. At least she posted for her fans. (Waves to said fans) Thank ya'll fer waiting patiently and thank yew so much for the reviews it really means a lot tah us.**

**Nick: (crosses arms and grumbles) Leave a comment on what you think yada, yada and we'll see you in the next couple of weeks or so.**

**Ellis: Also, if you have suggestions fer scenes involving me n' Nick, let us know.**

**Nick: Wait, WHAT?!**

**Me: thank you all again for being patient and have a nice day.**


	4. Requiem of a Dream

**Me: okay guys, let's- Hey, where's Ellis?**

**Nick: He can't come. He had a little... accident.**

**Me: What happen? **

**Nick: I'll... tell you later.**

**Me:... Okay?**

**Nick: Hey everyone, begin reading.**

**Me: Don't be so pushy and rude.**

**Nick: Fine, please enjoy the chapter I am forcing you to read.**

**Me: ^-^ That's better.**

**Nick: -_-'. And please ignore the horrible grammar. :)**

**Me: :( Nick...**

Trying to bring your old memories back sounds easy but Ellis knew it wasn't, especially when you have no idea what memories you lost in the first place. And it doesn't help when the people around you don't exactly know either.

Ellis threw his back on the chair in boredom. It's been almost three weeks and the mechanic was finally in full recovery but he couldn't leave the house cause A) Nick refused to take him out in the city for some unknown reason and B) he wanted to keep snooping around the house a bit more.

So far, he found an attic and base that lack any kinds of item.

The living room was simple and fancy like the ones you see on the furniture advertisement magazines minus the plasma screen t.v.

The kitchen was pretty big and looked as if no one has ever set foot on it.

_Why doesn't it surprise me that Nick would be a neat freak? _He asked mental as he noticed that every room he was in it was spotless.

He found four doors in the hallway upstairs: one was the guest room-his room-, Nick's room which was always locked every time he left, the bathroom, and the library room which he was currently in at the moment.

"Man, Ah'm so bored." He said to know one in particular. He had just finished reading Of Mice and Men-and cried for ten minutes because of the ending- and he was feeling dull. _Wish there something Ah could do, _he sighed as he laid his head back with his eyes closed.

**In Ellis' Dream:**

**Alone. That's the word Ellis lived by now. Ever since he left ****that place ****he's done nothing but fend for himself. **

**His clothes were still soaked from the blood he spilled with his machete that was wrapped around his waist. **

**How long has he been walking through the forest? An hour, a day, a few minutes?**

**It's hard to tell time when you can barely see the sun. **_"Wish Ah knew where Ah was."_

**His ears perked at the sound of branches bending and a swoosh in the air. Learning how to listen your surroundings for the past month can sure enhanced someone's hearing.**

**Cocking his rifle towards the sound, he blue eye behind the scope narrowed as he upper body moved to where the sound was coming from. Once he caught a shadowy movement jumping on another branch he fired and was rewarded with a loud screech filling in the air as the figure tumbled on the ground.**

**On instincted, he ran to check on his kill hoping his aim wasn't too far off. He bushed himself through some bushes and saw a limped form on the other side of the stream, it's lower body floating in the water as blood hovered around it's frame as the upper body layed on the ground.**

**Ellis made his way through the stream and towards the body, his machete ready in case it was still alive and tried to attack him. When he saw no movement he turned to leave only to cease his retreat when he saw the hunter stirred. **_Oh shit man. It's still alive._

**His grip on the tilt of the blade tighten as he walked cautiously towards the body.**

**The hunter turned its head to the side when it heard feet walking it's way.**

**Ellis froze at what he saw.**

**It was hunter wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and gauzes around it's ankles and elbows. **

**He could tell the other was tired as he heard weary growls coming from the injured infected and saw it's sharp nails gripped the soil. **

**For a moment in his eyes, the hunter looked human but Ellis knew better. It was infected, a monterious being that has caused nothing but misery to him ever since this epidemic started.**

_"Ah gonna kill yew, nice n' slow. Show yew just how much pain yer kind caused me!" _**He told the hunter through his gritted teeth as he held the blade in both his arms and raised it above his head with his eyes closed. He dared to open them and saw cat like yellow green eyes stare into his blue eyes.**

**The hunter's eyes widen when it noticed the sharp meele weapon the survivor's hand as it raised it's head up tiredly.**

**Ellis could feel himself hesitate before shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to wiped the memory of how humane it looked.**

**The hoodied wearing infected closed it's eyes as well as it laid it's head back down, waiting for the blow that will end it's life.**

**That was when Ellis felt his arms lowering back down as he shook his head.**

_"Ah did this." _**Was all he said as he looked back at the infected being. Guilt began to overwhelm as he saw the state it was in. He couldn't just leave it like this. Infected or not, it wasn't in his nature to leave someone in pain.**

**Acting quickly he pulled off the First Aid, he had found a while ago, off his back and began to wrap the gauze around it's abdomen after carefully removing the bullet out of it's gut which made the hunter eye's snap open and it's pupil narrowed into slits.**

**Once Ellis was done fixing the injured being he found himself lying on his back as he looked up at his captor who was straddling him it's claw like hand was placed firmly on his chest. The hunter stared at it's prey as a low grumbled formed in it's mouth.**

**In his mind, he kept repeating the word**_** stupid **_**over and over as he tried to control his breathing. He tried to edge away as much as he could as he waited for the hunter to slash his insides out as he he had seen before hand. **

**But the hunter just stared at him with it's narrowed green orbs as if deciding it should kill him or not.**

**Ellis felt his fear easing up when he saw the frustration and puzzlement in the hunter's eyes until the hunter straighten itself up as if readying it's attack making Ellis brace himself for the pain.**

_**"Ellis, Ellis? Ellis, wake up."**_

**Out of Ellis' Dream:**

"Ellis, c'mon. Get up." Nick said as he shook the other gently by the shoulders only to jump back when the other shot straight right up. "Goddamn, overalls. Give me a heart attack why don't ya?"

Ellis blinked and glanced at the older man and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that Nick. Just had a weird dream is all."

"If it's about you and Keith riding that Jimmy Fibbs race car in space I don't wanna hear it." Ellis frowned.

"It's Jimmy GIBBS and how d'yew know 'bout?" Nick replied.

"You talk in your sleep too much." Ellis made a 'o' on his delectible lips before looking at the father clock in the library.

"It's nine forty, why d'ya wake me up so early?"

Nick, finally having control of his thoughts, stood up, "Cause I'm taking you shopping. C'mon."

"Shoppin'?" Ellis asked as he stood up on his feet as well and followed the man as they headed down stairs.

"Yeah, figured you want some clothes of your own instead off the one you've been wearing since you got here." _And also, I want to see if I can figure how what brand that jumpsuit is from._

"But Ah don't-" Nick held his hand up, cutting off the younger male's sentence.

"Don't sweat it, I got it covered." Ellis looked at Nick in shock.

"Nick-"

"Look, if you're concern about paying me back, don't be. Trust me, I have a lot of money stashed around and it wouldn't kill me to spend a couple of bills."

"Ah Nick, yew don't have tah." Ellis tried to argue, even though he knew he would loose in the end.

"Looks sport, if you feel bad about using my money then you can pay me back. How you wanna do that is up to you."

Ellis nodded at Nick's suggestion and began running ahead of the man who just sighed and shook his head. _He really hasn't changed._

As they got in the car and pulled out of the drive way Ellis closed his eyes for a blissful sleep.

Another funny thing is if he kept his eyes open he would have saw a pair of slit yellow green eyes watching them.

**Ellis: 'Ey Nick. Did LRT post the next chapter up. (Looks around) Nick? LonelyRedTears?... Anybody?**

**Sorry that this chapter was really short. :(  
Please R&R and have a great day :D**


End file.
